Fault
by Comatose Overdose
Summary: Ulquiorra was ordered to remove Grimmjow's number. He does so Grimmjow uttered one of the worst things he could ever say to him. GrimmUlqui. Suicide. shounen-ai. oneshot. please read and review.


_GrimmUlqui. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters. If I did, it's all be pointless yaoi and GrimmUlqui and NnoiSzay would both be cannon._

_**Fault**_

He walked quickly down the hall, anxious to get to his lover. Aizen had ordered him to be brought back from the World of the Living to receive punishment for leaving without permission.

The last time he saw him, he only had one arm and was running, bleeding, to his room.

He didn't get a chance to stop him. Aizen had called him to the Throne Room.

He was told to remove Grimmjow's number.

He reached the room with a six on it and knocked.

"Go the fuck away."

"It's me."

"I know who it is, Ulquiorra!"

He opened the door.

"Grimmjow... What happened?"

"That Bastard Tousen cut my my arm off and turned it to ash!"

"... Turn around."

"Why?"

"... I've been told to remove your number."

"You can't!"

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow." And for once he truly was. He didn't want to do this. It was an order.

Ulquiorra turned him around and pressed him up against the wall.

"Ulquiorra!"

He ran his nails over the sensitive skin next to his hollow hole, scratching away the Gothic six tattooed there.

"AUGH!" Grimmjow shrieked. "Ulquiorra! Stop!"

Ulquiorra continued clawing at the other Espada's back, removing the extra hierro.

"I'm sorry..." Ulquiorra said as he finished. He kissed the fresh wound he had created. Grimmjow whimpered and fell back into his arms, unconscious.

Ulquiorra carried him into the room and began dressing the new wound.

He finished wrapping the injury and kissed it again, rubbing Grimmjow's shoulders as Grimmjow began to stir.

He opened his eyes to find himself staring at a blue pillow and Ulquiorra rubbing his back.

"Ulqui...orra?" He said whispered weakly.

"Shh... Yeah, I'm here. It's okay. I'm sorry."

Then Grimmjow remembered what Ulquiorra had done.

"Get away from me!" He roared. He sat up quickly, throwing Ulquiorra to the floor.

"...Grimmjow?"

"Don't talk to me! How could you?!"

"I was given orders, Grimmjow. What would you rather me have done? Remove your number or die for disobeying and you still getting your number removed but by someone who wouldn't bandage you up afterwards?"

"I'd rather you have died! You betrayed me!"

Ulquiorra couldn't believe what had just been said.

Grimmjow really did care more about power than him. He cared more about a stupid, worthless, _trashy_ number than the man who loved him dearly. It hurt him more than any physical injury ever could. It stung like poison.

He turned away, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. It was too much.

"You'd rather me be dead?" He tried to choke back the tears to no avail. They would pour no matter how hard he tried to stop them.

"Yeah, that's right! And I'm not the only one in this hell-hole that wants you dead! In fact, seeing how no one wants you alive, why don't you do us all a huge favor and go die somewhere?!" Grimmjow had no idea how much he'd regret those words.

Ulquiorra stood up.

"Maybe I should."

"Good! Great! GO!"

"Fine."

And with that, Ulquiorra walked out of the room without another word, shutting the door behind him, before heading to his own room, sinking to the floor, and crying.

* * *

Grimmjow stared at door.

"What have I done?" He whispered.

He regretted everything.

_'So stupid...'_

It'd been an hour since he said that.

"_**Maybe I should."**_

Ulquiorra's words hung in the air. An awful feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach.

_'I should go talk to him...'_

He got up from the bed and put his jacket back on.

_'Ulquiorra...'_

_

* * *

_

_'Grimmjow... Why? Why don't you care? Why don't you see? I didn't want to remove your number... It was an order... I'd rather us be hurt but alive together than both of us be alone because I died... apparently you're not like that... Did you ever love me to begin with?'_

Ulquiorra was curled up on his bed, his face buried in his pillow.

_'He's right. No one cares. Not him. Not even Aizen. Everyone would be happier if I was gone. If Grimmjow's happy, I'm happy. If dying will make him happy.... then...so be it. Anything for Grimmjow... Anything...'_

He decided to take Grimmjow's advice.

He removed Murciélago from it's sheath...

And plunged it straight through his stomach. Repeatedly.

_'Anything for Grimmjow...'_ His mind repeated.

"Ugh!" He began coughing up blood, but he continued to impale himself. Over and over again. Stab, cough, stab, spit blood, stab, cough, stab, stab, spit, he continued to destroy his organs so he couldn't regenerate. His blood dripped down his chin and hands, falling to the floor, settling in deep, crimson puddles.

He withdrew his sword from his gut and let it fall to the floor. He looked down at his self inflicted wounds. They went straight through, of course. The wounds were big enough that some of his entrails were hanging out.

23.

He had stabbed himself 23 times.

He fell to the floor, already so weak from blood loss, too lightheaded to stand.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Ulquiorra? Are you in there? I'm sorry..."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

"Ulquiorra... if you're in there... Please open the door."

* * *

Grimmjow stood outside Ulquiorra's door, not knowing what his lover had just done to himself.

"Grimm...jow..." Ulquiorra's voice drifted through the door to him.

He sounded so weak.

"Ulquiorra? Are you okay...?"

His only reply was a couple of broken sobs.

Grimmjow felt horrible. Why did he say such awful things to the man he loves, his poor Ulquiorra?

He opened the door.

"Ulquiorra, I'm sorry. I didn't mea- ULQUIORRA!"

There was blood everywhere, in splatters and puddles.

Ulquiorra was curled up on the ground clutching his stomach, crying, his breaths short and labored. He had many stab wounds in his abdomen. His clothes were soaked with blood. There were red splatters on his face and coating his hands and arms.

He saw Murciélago lying next his mortally injured boyfriend.

Murciélago was covered in blood as well.

"Ulquiorra... Why...?! Why would you do this?!"

"You said... it would be doing you a favor..."

"No..." Feeling ashamed and with a shocked look on his face, Grimmjow fell to his knees beside him.

"I did this so you'd be happy. Like you said, everyone would be happier if I was dead. If you're happy. I'm happy. And If me dying will make you happy then....."

"NO! No, no, no, no! What have I done?! That wouldn't make me happy! I was being so fucking stupid! That would never make me happy! I didn't mean it! I didn't... No... I'm so sorry... so sorry... What have I done? I love you... Please... Don't... don't die... Please... don't..." Tears sprang to crystal blue eyes and poured down their owner's cheeks, some getting caught on his mask. He used his only arm to lift Ulquiorra up and set him in his lap.

"You... Really... Love me?"

"Of course! I'm so sorry! Don't die! Promise me you won't! You... You can't die... Promise me!"

" I... can't..."

"Don't say that! You have to!"

"I destroyed most of my vital organs... They can't be fixed... If I can't heal myself... I can't be helped..." He was getting weaker by the second, having to pause every couple of words to breathe.

"No... Don't die! You can't leave me here! I'm so sorry... Ulquiorra..."

"I know... I'm sorry too... Grimmjow... I- ACK!" Ulquiorra went in to a coughing fit, hacking up blood and convulsing. All Grimmjow could do was cry and hold on to his dying lover as tightly as he could.

"Don't... Please.... Don't..."

Ulquiorra finally stopped spasming and his head fell back, an empty look in his emerald orbs.

"I love you... Grimmjow..."

Sobs racked through Grimmjow's body as Ulquiorra's eyes slid shut for a final time, taking his last breath, dying in the teal haired man's arms, blood dripping from his stomach and mouth and real tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow was wailing. "Please don't leave me...!"

He held the body of the deceased fourth closer to his chest, his own tears falling, mixing with the Cuarta's drying ones.

He stared at the corpse in his arms and leaned over, giving him a final, bloody, kiss.

The body began to turn to ash, starting at his feet, dematerializing little by little.

"No! Don't! Don't leave me, dammit! NO!"

His chest began to disappear, the ashes swirling around the room.

"Stop! NO!"

His face disappeared.

"No..." Grimmjow let a broken sob break from his throat, but there was no one around to hear it.

Ulquiorra was gone, merely ash in his lover's hand.

He was dead.

And it was all Grimmjow's fault.

* * *

_Well, There you have it. Probably really OOC towards the end, but I doubt even Grimmjow could stay his normally prideful, arrogant, carefree self if the only person he loved was dying because of him. Any who, Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. I already love you for reading but I'd love you even more if pressed that wonderful green and white (like Ulquiorra) button down there and review!_

~Comatose Overdose


End file.
